Hiccup's butt
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Astrid can't quite get over just how damn tight Hiccup's new bottoms are. A tiny drabble type thing about how much Astrid likes her boyfriends butt. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Florent - I know when I laugh so hard I cry, I have to write it. So here you go... Astrid loving on Hiccup's butt.**

 **Set around the time of HTTYD2, but before any of the drama. A rather light-hearted ode to the Hiccup butt from Astrid.**

-HTTYD-

It's not that Astrid doesn't appreciate the front view of Hiccup's near _obscenely_ tight trousers. Because she does. But... it's not what she likes the _most._ Not when they offer such a view of a surprisingly round, firm _butt._

It was honestly ridiculous. How had this strip of a Viking become this lean, wiry man with an ass to die for? Astrid couldn't fail to notice - he wore tight leggings and when they were flying, he was always lifting that butt up from the saddle, straining enticingly against the cloth covering it.

Then there was the _feel_ of it. When they were laying in bed together, kissing and touching, Astrid could never resist getting great big handfuls of it, squeezing and cupping the tight curve. She had an urge to tattoo her name across it, just in case anybody got any ideas about enjoying the pert backside the way she did.

Said butt was currently practically waving in her face from the back of Toothless, where Hiccup was bending forward to dive through the air on his dragon. It was a good thing Stormfly was paying attention to where they were flying... because Astrid wasn't.

It didn't get any better when they were done flying, because then Hiccup went to work in the forge and that involved an outrageous amount of him bending over, then covered in sweat and smelling of exertion and smoke.

Gods, how was _Hiccup_ allowed to be this irresistible? Astrid swore to Odin, he was doing it on purpose and finding reasons to present that beautiful curve to her at every opportunity. And then when the clothes came off...

It was _so_ flawless, pale from the lack of sun and looked as though it was sculpted from finest stone. Hiccup often complained she would rather look at him from behind, pouting until Astrid compromised by kissing him whilst still reaching down to fill her hands with the mounds of flesh. It seemed to suit them both.

"G'day milady. You busy?"

"Not particularly. You?"

"I'm about to go mapping to avoid my dad. Want to come?"

About to tell him not to keep ditching his dad, Astrid considered how going mapping meant more eyefuls of Hiccup's ass in his tight leggings, and her answer was simple.

"Lead the way."

-HTTYD-

 **I could not take this seriously for a second. Although now I can't seem to stop looking at Hiccup's butt while watching HTTYD2 as we speak.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mysterious - I will give it my best shot!**

 **I have to say, I've been** ** _loving_** **the notifications I get in my emails for "Hiccup's Butt" - It's amazing to get things saying "this person is following Hiccup's Butt" or "this person has favourited Hiccup's Butt."**

 **The booty thanks you.**

 **Here is the requested role reversal - Hiccup appreciation of Astrid butt. If there's overlap or inaccuracies... well, bite me. I was laughing my ass off the whole time writing this, it's not meant to be taken seriously.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup spends a _lot_ of time thinking about dragons. That's no secret. But... he also thinks _alot_ about how lucky he is to have Astrid.

With her sweet smiles and big blue eyes, Valkyrie-blonde hair and slender, shapely body, Hiccup knows her name was so apt it was almost comical. But mostly...

Because Astrid has the most amazing curves, _especially_ her backside. Her hips are quite slim, narrow but Hiccup doesn't mind so long as there's just enough room for his hands to sit in her waist. But her breasts are perfectly sized to him, proportional to her body and when she bends over to do some kind of flip or other... Hiccup gets to check out her ass.

Her skirt does a spectacular job of hiding the plush curve, but when she's leaping through the air or soaring in the wind, the skirt often blows up and shows where her leggings cling and stretch across tempting globes that Hiccup ached to have his hands on.

Then there are those miraculous times when it's a mix of both, and she's doing handstands on her dragon and there's gravity moving her skirt out of the way so it doesn't impede his view, and some fantastic mix of the wind blowing fabric tight and the way she uses her muscles that basically gives Hiccup the _perfect_ view.

Of course, being _unbelievably_ lucky enough to be Astrid's boyfriend - future husband even - Hiccup did get the chance to grope and squeeze at her flawless ass. Quite often, really. One of the highlights about his body finally filling out and gaining a little strength and muscle at last was that he could physically lift Astrid, with her legs around his waist and his hands beneath her backside, cupping the soft, yielding flesh as they kissed passionately.

"I always expected you to be a boob guy."

"I'm an everything guy with you. I am an Astrid guy."

"Stop talking."

Hiccup fell silent, even easier when Astrid silenced him with a kiss and made a small contented noise in her throat as Hiccup grabbed her ass again. He was super lucky Astrid put up with his obsession with said butt, because he wasn't sure what he would do if she didn't.

-HTTYD-

 **Thus ends the butt saga. This was meant to be a one shot but then I'm very bad at those.**

 **More requests! (that I will do when I'm done updating my other stories *scuttles off to stop avoiding them*)**


End file.
